A Night of Ecstasy
by fireflyMooncake
Summary: Sanzo is a novelist and Goku's an orphan he adopted. And then one day, Sanzo caught Goku in his most embarrassing state, lost in lust and desire under the influenced of a drug.


Title: A Night of Ecstasy

Author: fireflyMooncake

Anime: Saiyuki

Pairing: Sanzo/Goku

Genre: Mature, Yaoi, and slight expanse of Angst…and might turn to something else.

Summary: Sanzo is a famous novelist and Goku's an orphan he adopted. And then Sanzo caught the young brunet in his most embarrassing state, lost in lust and desire under the influenced of ecstasy.

_Warning: For** 18 years and above **__only. A lot of sexiness and cuteness, explicit sexual matters ahead, penetration and anal sex, so definitely not good for children under age, wakarimashta ka ne? I have warned you, lol._

_**Author's Note:** My first attempt on Sayuki fanfic, it was first published under my other ff account, but since I decided to make this account **fireflyMooncake**, as my official pen name and account, then, I'll have to move this story here.  
_

_This is non-beta'd. If there's any grammatical error you'll notice, please do notify me, I still don't have a beta for this story. Nonetheless, if there's anyone out there who is willing to become my beta reader, then, I would be glad to have you patiently reread and edit this fanfic. Just PM me. Thanks and enjoy yourself reading. Don't forget to rate and leave reviews!  
_

_ECSTASY:_

_intense delight: a feeling of intense delight_

_intense feeling or activity: a feeling or activity characterized by its extreme intensity_

_Ec·sta·sy illegal recreational drug: an illegal drug used as a stimulant and relaxer of inhibitions_

_psychology loss of self-control: a mental state, usually caused by intense religious experience, sexual pleasure, or drugs, in which somebody is so dominated by an emotion that self-control and sometimes consciousness are lost_

INTO THE STORY:

"I feel weird…" mumbled the brunet young man with his cheeks flushed red all over. A small bottle imprinted with inscrutable some sort of strange foreign language was on his right hand. The brunet slightly tilted his head down and tried to read what's with the bottle but for god's sake, the print seemed weird as well. "Uhn…really weird." His voice was low this time but he could tell he surely sounds like a girl climaxing in a sexual intercourse.

He began to felt the increasing temperature that almost made him sweat and the next thing he knew, he was feeling all hot and whilst emanating slight whimpers and moans as he slowly slid his other hand inside his tight pants. He didn't know the exact reason why he would feel this way and why he was so aroused albeit the fact he wasn't like this before, but a small light popped in his head and - "It's because of this." Goku uttered and he was almost catching his own breathe as he gaped at the bottle. "Damn you, Gojyo."

_I'll sue you for this…_

"Ahn, uhn!" he moaned when his hand finally found his totally erect cock inside his pants, pants that aroused him even more because of its intended tightness. He felt the need to let his aroused member off from his pants or else he can't take hold anymore, moreover, it kinda hurt because his pant's too tight for the raging bulge down there. Squeezing his hardened member, Goku purred and mewled with extremely great pleasure. Touching himself like this was the only way he could think of to overcome his horniness.

"Mmmn…I can't take it anymore…haa..." he squealed and needed _more_ to such an extent he sucked the tip of the bottle he was holding, taking all the slender part of that bottle ignoring whether he gag or not. As long as it satisfies his eerie feeling and new found pleasure. He moaned as he felt the coldness of the bottle inside his wanting mouth, bobbing the tip quickly and repeatedly, he didn't even know that he could do such a thing which was so embarrassing like this. He was certainly not like this at all. It seems that, the _he_ right now is another person, not him.

"Goku!-?" a manly voice called out from his behind, a very familiar voice that Goku, in a total surprise, almost jumped out and pulled his hand out from his pants as he parted the bottle off his mouth. Slick threads of saliva were slithering below his bottom lip.

"So this is where you have been all this time. I was looking for you."

The brunet turned to face his so-called guardian, shame and embarrassment was all painted to his flushed face. But as the young man hooked his eyes towards the other, and when their eyes met, he felt his arousal tripled and moaned unconsciously as he closed his eyes,

"Hmn...Sanzo-sama."

Sanzo, a famous novelist, and was the current guardian of this young man widened his eyes in surprise (rather say he was speechless and shocked) the fact that the brunet's sexy voice, flushed and excited face, unzipped pants that barely showed the bulge thing inside suddenly turned him on. Of course _he_ will turn him on; he always has ever since he became his guardian. He was just restraining himself even till now. Such great _patience_ he has.

Son Goku was an orphan and he was treated like a prisoner way back at the orphanage where he was detained. It was years ago when he went to that sadistic orphanage for he was invited to encourage the orphans not to lose hope as a part of his work and for him to gain more popularity, it was his editor's scheme however. If it wasn't because of his reputation, he would have punched his editor on his nose until it bleeds long ago. Genjo Sanzo. He _was_ and still _is_ a famous writer. And a lot idolizes him even the orphans. Little did he know, a small room lit only by a small candle got his attention, Goku's.

No. It wasn't a room. It was a prison.

"Mhmn…"

The erotic moan of the brunet caught Sanzo's whirling mind for once again and his own instrument started to bulge inside his monk-style outfit.

'_Damn that bastard for insisting me to wear this for a photo shoot.'_ The novelist uttered, cursing his editor for another idiotic scheme of his. He forgot to take off his outfit after the shoots because he was so damn worried when Goku didn't answer his calls so he hurriedly ran home, anxious that Goku might have done something not good for himself. _'I'm a novelist not a fashion model, fah.'_The novelist added.

Embarrassed by his own stirring under, Sanzo started to question the brunet, "What are you doing here, seriously huh Goku?"

"Sanzo-sama I, I'm…haa...I'm…" Sanzo swallowed. The horny voice of his adopted was too much, too much of sexiness on his voice that turned to be somehow…annoying.

"I've been up and worried about you and look here you are, pleasuring yourself in this attic. How naughty. I never raised you like that Goku." The pissed novelist exclaimed angrily. Well, angry? Who knows what else he was really thinking.

As Sanzo took few steps forward, Goku turned back and not to face his angered guardian anymore. The brunet was too embarrassed. He could not bear to stand his guardian's gazes. He is unfit to deserve them now. Sanzo caught him in such an embarrassing state. "Why do you think you're turning your face off from me without my permission? Where are your manners that I've taught you, Son Goku. "

"I do not deserve your stares anymore Sanzo-sama! I…m sorry that I—in a state like this…haa…I don't even know why. I don't understand my feelings that seem sweltering inside." The young man guiltily said as he pants one moment at a time.

"My whole body is like a fire burning, so hot I couldn't take it anymore. Yet I don't know why I would feel this way in such a sudden…haa, if you won't mind please leave me alone now Sanzo-sama. I should not present myself, uhn, like this in front of you." The mortified young man stated each after his erotic gasping, his forehead leaning on the glass window located at the center of the attic, one free hand clutching the windowsill, searching for some strength for he felt like his knees were now going to numb as they shook fretfully. The thought of Sanzo behind him made him already want to collapse.

'_Oh God, what's happening to me.'_

The older man went closer, ignoring his statement for he sense something was wrong with Goku at this time, it would be much better if his premise was not for real.

Goku opened his golden eyes in fright as he heard slight quick sound of thwacks, only for him to see that it were Sanzo's hands now leaning above his head with such a force, cornering him from behind. "Face me." The novelist commanded as if he was the chief military.

"No…" the brunet disobeyed, his tone was too low, afraid that he'll make moaning sounds again, Sanzo might even not hearken it. There's no way he would face his guardian with his pants' unzipped and face that who-knows-how red it was. And especially because he was too hard down there. Sanzo will see _it_ and it's too embarrassing.

"Don't make me mad, Goku!" the taller man fairly said in a harsh tone this time.

"But you are mad already, aren't you!" Goku screeched and was surprised by the way he answered Sanzo in a higher tone. This isn't HE at all! "No. I mean…I'm going crazy."

Sanzo in a quick manner cupped Goku's chin, the other on his waist and turned the young man forcibly to face him.

'_What the…'_ Sanzo muttered inside noticing how excited Goku was, with his face flushed red and eyes that were as if begging he wanted to be touch. "Did you get drunk or something?"

"No, I mean…yes, ooh I don't really know Sanzo-sama. But I'm feeling weird after I drunk this medicine juice." The young brunet answered in a hushed tone, his feelings inside him were getting worst every single minute, and he did not even notice that Sanzo already got the bottle from him.

The novelist widened his eyes as he read the printed foreign words on the bottle. "What the hell, this is a strong kind of ecstasy Goku! Why did you drink this kind of thing, and you drunk all of it? What the hell Goku, are you out of your mind?"

"E—ecstasy? B—but it's a medicine juice that was given—oh my, hmmn it's happening again. Uhn!" Goku mewled and started to embrace his body, thighs rubbing against the other trying to satisfy his urging desires below him.

"Who gave you this? And damn, look at me Goku." Sanzo said now in a calmer tone, and the young man surrendered and complied to look at him. The bulging of his almost erect member was a one hell proof that Goku's current state aroused him so much. His excited face, his cute aroused voice makes him want to take him now, makes him want to kiss him lavishly. Sanzo lowered his eyes down to Goku's crimson kissable lips, and oh god—he wants to push his tongue inside his and to taste his wet, very wet mouth. But he has to control himself. Goku is in a terrible state.

"Answer me, Goku…" he whispered at his ears instead.

"Gojyo." The brunet retorted after a short pant, his feelings inside him was so intense. Add the circumstance that he could smell Sanzo's heavenly breathe. The novelist's eyes widened again but not only in surprise, there was anger as well. Clenching his fists, almost breaking the bottle's slender top, Sanzo fumed,

"Gojyo? Damn that stupid bastard, how dare he cross his limits! And you drunk this just because he said so, was that it Goku? Don't' you have some dignity?"

"But he said it's a medicine." Goku replied in a remorse tone, tightening his embrace on his trembling body.

By that, Sanzo palmed his face for a moment, _'Goku knows only to read and speak Japanese. I merely forgot.'_And that explains it. Of course he can't read other languages other than Japanese, and Gojyo knew that—that's why he intentionally bought this one that was made from France. Idiot Gojyo. He will not tolerate his idiotic scheme at this time, not that he dare make fool of his personal property. Well, that is what Sanzo called him, Goku, as his personal property.

Sanzo was then astonished hearing small sobs from the young brunet, who was, shaking in front of him as small drops of pearls fell his eyes. "Gojyo said that if I drink this…" Goku hardly said, fighting the burning of his hot body, "I will become human. He said I can be a human just like Sanzo-sama, a human that Sanzo-sama can be proud of and not be embarrassed to bring me outside with him. If I'm a human then Sanzo-sama will not lock me inside his house and not be tease by everyone just because he adopted a _shit_ like me." Goku cried out, tears overflowing on his still flushed face.

A total shock strike Sanzo's whole being. Devastation and a jolt seemingly devouring him at that moment, overpowering his pride and a little expanse of anger pass by, hearing those words from Goku for the first time since he adopted him. Why would Goku felt that way, that he _is_ a shit?—that he was embarrassed to take him out and locked him inside his house instead? He is just being too selfish that he doesn't want to share his personal property to the outside world. Since he adopted Goku, he declared that he was _his_ alone. That's all to it. But if Goku misunderstood the way he treated him, he cannot actually blame the young man, and he felt a great remorse for making Goku stressed over that matter.

"And who told you you're not human? What do you think you are, from head to toe, everything about you is of course a human! Don't even think that you are a shit, damn you Goku, how could you think that way, after all these years." Sanzo said softly, wiping the tears from Goku's crimson cheeks. The young brunet flinched by the touch, and a slight sound of moan was once again came out from his mouth. If it was because of the ecstasy or not, Goku couldn't tell this time.

"But Gojyo said that I'm too strong and…" he gasped as he turned his look away from Sanzo's determined eyes, "… dangerous for my age. Merely not human at all."

"He told you that? That bastard, he surely could taste my anger this time." The novelist fumed and then the brunet nodded, still not looking at Sanzo's eyes. He thought that if he did, he would totally melt.

Sanzo took a deep sigh, half of it was to restore his control. He bended his left knee down and curved to face his adoptee's twisted thighs and without asking for permission, he groped the bulge on Goku's pants, earning him a louder moan of pleasure from the young brunet.

"What do you feel now Goku, does it feel good?"

"Uhn, yes Sanzo-sama. I'm still…weird." He panted. "It's so good…haa, uhn…"

Sanzo rubbed his fingers at Goku's member that was half shown under his tight pants.

"Oh yes, I need you to touch me. All of me Sanzo-sama! Uhn!" Goku mewled, and the sweet voice made Sanzo almost half aroused, again and again. But not yet, he was doing this to test Goku's reaction due to the ecstasy he drunk. He needs to help him surpass his urge. As he rubbed him faster and cupped his groin tightly after, Goku's seemingly enough to explode.

"Hmnnn…ooohh..yes. Aaahh~ I'm…." Goku moaned as he came so quickly, slick liquid spreading on the novelist's fingers that were pumping his groin.

'_This is enough. He looks like he'll pass out just by the touch on his groin. He's too sensitive to carry the strong effect of the ecstasy. He won't bear the feeling if I go further than touch.'_ Sanzo muttered as he licked the slick liquid on his long fingers.

Sanzo reached for the zipper, the other at the groin pushing it carefully inside Goku's tight pants, and then he zipped it slowly and tenderly. "Sanzo-sama, wait. What are you doing?" Goku complained as he looked down, his face full of expressions of need and demand.

"Helping you with the pants. Is there something else?" the novelist answered portraying he was calm as always, but the truth was he really wanted to fuck this young man now. But he just couldn't. Goku respects him as a mentor, a prominent guardian and he might be just a brother to him for who knows in what way. And he won't ruin their current status only because Goku was drowned over the power of ecstasy, its excusable why Goku would act that way. But what will happen next after that? How would he explain to Goku that he actually took advantage of his situation? He can tell him the reason why, but he's worried more about to Goku's reaction. The young brunet might avoid him afterwards. Who the hell wants that? Sanzo prefers to destroy his reputation as a famous novelist but not losing the young orphan.

He obtained a difficulty zipping his pants because of its tightness and the erected member against it, you may add. It was too tight that Goku complained again,

"It's too t-tight. Please just leave it open Sanzo-sama."

"Oh? This is your punishment for drinking it all. Don't unzip it until I say so. Let's go now." The older man said. Goku blushed more when his guardian carried him on his arms like a princess. "Sanzo-sama, I'm still…you know I'm—"

"I know. Don't worry I'll find a way to relax that. For now you just lay to bed."

"But—"

"Do you want me to _help_ you? I might lead to something _more_ than that, if only you know. So just shut up or else I'll kiss you now. Firstly, I feel the urge to beat that man until he begs for mercy." He meant for Gojyo, Sanzo's copy editor. Goku went silent for awhile. And Sanzo took that as a pessimistic answer. That Goku doesn't like the idea of being kissed by him, Genjo Sanzo, a man.

However, if Goku doesn't want it then he could teach him how to learn loving it. In any case, no one can ever resist his kisses; even a lot has craved for it. Gawking down he searched for Goku's red lips, it was half open as if luring him to brush his. Just then, Sanzo chuckled. A grin of lust and hunger marked his lips. Regardless of, Sanzo wager that his adoptee wanted to be kissed, Goku desired him. As well. No reason to panic regardless how Goku would react if he dare kisses him, in some ways, the young brunet is indeed submissive.

Sanzo grabbed for the knob and pushed the door in, leaving it half open and cautiously laid Goku with care on the soft mattress. The young brunet faintly moaned as he cuddled himself, his knees bent almost near to his chin, his entire body was shaking and Sanzo felt sorry for the boy. This must be a hard time for the boy to dealt with, it was his first time in his life to feel such great lust and desire so he might not know how to control himself. Ah, if only he didn't have such strong respect for the boy and if it wasn't because of his self-limitations he have built, then he would indubitably take him now and officially make him _his_. But he has to restrain his self especially to the point that he is Goku's guardian. He took Goku not for granted; he took him to take care of him and to let him feel that he's not alone, that he has someone he could cling unto, someone Goku could trust. He should act as a resolute guardian, act the way he should and teach him the best he deserves. Put a barrier and walls between them until such time Goku is ripe enough to harvest his love. And love is something Goku could still not fully understand at his age.

Goku is still a teenager, a fifteen year old boy who barely sees the world. Goku still needs to learn a lot of things, and when he _did_ and is old enough to handle the burden and the treacherous outside world, it is then he can allow bringing him outside. Enough to socialize with others. Enough to adjust himself at the new environment he has to live. Enough to control and minimize his extraordinary strength. For who knows how and why, but Goku at his young age is incredibly strong enough to break a pile of bricks in just one hand in split of seconds. And that was ten years ago, what more now that he's already fifteen? Relatively, Sanzo can understand as to why Gojyo find Goku dangerous for his age. But it doesn't mean that that makes Goku not a human at all, he cannot allow that bastard to inject hurt and emotional torture to his young adoptee furthermore.

He lowered down and caressed Goku's locks, care was there on his voice as he said, "I'll be right back Goku, just hold on." The brunet nodded and closed his eyes as he heard his footsteps and subsequently the door slightly closed just then. Goku twitched and shifted to different positions he could found more comfortable than the other, but he flinched and cursed the ecstasy and Sanzo's editor for the root of his shameful behavior.

A new scent startled him and flapped his eyes open, only to find a different colour of mattresses! The ceiling and everything else wasn't in usual place, the room space was two times wider than his, expensive furniture, tiles, and crystalline walls, even the bed could occupy three persons at a time, and up above he could mirror his embarrassing posture. The ceiling was a complete mirror itself! This wasn't his room—Sanzo's!

The first time he had ever laid his figure on inside his guardian's master room!

* * *

A/N: Oh man, supposedly, this is a oneshot fanfic. However, while I was writing this I got too carried away and thought it would be much fun and entertaining if I would add more chapters. So, what I did was cut off some scenes and decided to put the "REAL THING" in the next chap. Nah. See yah next chap!


End file.
